Horror in the Trash Can
by King in Yellow
Summary: Another domestic tale drawn from actual events in the joys and trials of parenting. The beginning scene is real, only the dialog has been changed to protect the innocent. The things a parent learns while emptying the wastebasket. Best Enemies series.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Cheap shots at celebrities are fair usage. I had the role of Kim in this drama.

NoDrogs created Kasy and Sheki in his story A Small Possibility. They have a different origin in my stories. If you want an overview of that sprawling monster you should check out my profile page.

**Horror in the Trash Can**

Chores around Kim and Shego's home were divided as equally as possible. Laundry turns were observed with rigid legalism between the two – although the job had become slightly easier now that Kasy and Sheki insisted on doing their own laundry. Kim tended to do more with loading and unloading the dishwasher, but that was because she did less cooking. House cleaning, and especially the scrubbing of the dreaded toilet bowls, was also imposed upon all – although six-year old Jane was still excused from the rituals associated with the porcelain goddess. Shego did more automotive maintenance and Kim did more yard work.

Kim felt like she emptied the trash cans around the house on the days before garbage collection more than anyone else, but wasn't certain if it were true or she only remembered when she did and forgot when others performed the task. As she emptied the wastebasket from the girls' bathroom the redhead thought she saw something that couldn't be true. The Global Justice Agent gingerly moved aside two used tissues and an empty bottle of conditioner to hoping to verify she had not seen what she thought she saw.

It was what she had feared, a birth control pill package. Kim ran through any guests in the last week who might have thrown the container into the trash.

Kim's stomach knotted, wondering which of the twins was having sex. _"Has to be Kasy... You can't get these without a prescription... Parental permission... Shego... You can't get them legally without a parent's permission, can't tell if these are legal."_

Kim wanted to call Shego and... Kim wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Yelling came to mind, but was unlikely to be helpful. Shego was probably on the road to work. If Shego didn't know about this there was no point in upsetting her. The redhead decided to go to work and try and calm down before discussing her discovery with her partner. Nothing could be resolved at the moment, so it was better to think about the subject rationally before saying anything.

Saying, "I need to think rationally," can be much easier than actually doing it. The twins were fourteen. There is no way either one of them should be having sex. Kim knew some fourteen year olds had sex. They also had babies. Better to have a young teen on the Pill or pregnant? The Pill did not protect against STDs, and someone who thought she was safe in one way was more likely to be stupid in another. _"This is Shego's fault, she's too impulsive."_ Kim reflected on her own history of impulsive behavior. _"At least Shego learned about the consequences of bad behavior. Is this my fault?" _

The redhead wondered if she had put her own parents through these kinds of trials. She stared at a picture of her family that she kept on the desk. She did not want her underage daughters being sexually active. Unless she watched Kasy twenty-four hours a day or locked her into a chastity belt, however, there seemed no way to enforce a prohibition. Kim toyed with calling Lipsky and Load and asking if they could design a chastity belt. Did being on the pill increase the chance of someone having unprotected sex? Kim feared it might. Would it protect from STDs? Kim knew it wouldn't. Better to risk a sexually active teen getting pregnant or putting her on the Pill? No illegal prescriptions from the internet. Was there any point in even trying to do her work today at Global Justice?

"You're home early," Shego commented as Kim leaned against a counter in the kitchen and watched her cook.

"Yeah, wanted to talk with you... When I was taking out the trash this morning I found a birth control packet in the girls' wastebasket."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you can say? You knew?"

"Of course. You need a parent's... You didn't know?"

"No!"

"Thought I told you. Must have slipped my mind. Think it was a month or two ago when you were on that mission to Indonesia."

"Slipped your mind? How could something like that slip your mind?"

"I forget."

"That's not funny."

"And I've been busy."

"Don't you think I want to know if my underage daughters are having sex?"

Shego paused. "Now there's an interesting question. There is a level where I'd like them to feel free to tell me whatever they're doing. I guess there is a level on which I'm not sure I'd want to know. There may be question about if it's our business."

"If they're underage it's our business. If it's happening in our house it's our business."

"True enough."

"So a daughter asks to go on the Pill and you don't even think it's worth telling me? What were you thinking?"

"Actually, I suggested it."

"You suggested it? She tells you she's having sex, you put her on the Pill, and you don't even tell me?"

"Having sex?" Shego looked puzzled. "I put her on the Pill for the same reason I'm on it, killer periods. Helps a lot."

"But it's Sheki who has the... The Pills are Sheki's?"

Shego nodded yes.

Kim felt a moment of relief that quickly passed. "Should we get a prescription for Kasy?"

-The End-

AN: Kasy is not having sex at fourteen, but she is wild.


End file.
